BLUME
by Bulmablume
Summary: Eine kleine Liebesgeschichte, in der Akane endlich merkt, wie sehr sie Ranma wirklich liebt
1. BLUME I

BLUME  
Eine sanfte Brise streichelte die großen Bäume. Groß und beruhigend standen die Bäume im Garten und spendeten kühlen Schatten. Die bunten Blumen, die in den fröhlichsten Farben strahlten, wiegten ihre Köpfe gemütlich in dem lauwarmen Wind. Gelangweilt lag Ranma unter einem Baum und streckte sich in dem kühlen Gras. Sanft umspielten die kleinen Grashalme seine nackten Fußsohlen und brachten ihn zum Lächeln. Heute war es wirklich besonders heiß. Blinzelnd sah Ranma hinauf in den Himmel. Eine strahlende Sonne lachte im entgegen und kitzelte Ranma mit ihren Sonnestrahlen auf der Nase. Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen, der hellblaue Himmel überzog alle Dächer Nerimas und brachte die Menschen dazu aus ihren Häusern zu kommen und die Natur zu genießen. Genüsslich schloss Ranma die Augen und steckte sich einen langen Grashalm in den Mund. Heute war wirklich ein schöner Tag, ein Tag zum entspannen, zum ausruhen . und zum lieben.  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete Ranma die Augen und sah hinüber zum Haus, aus dem Akane gerade hinaus in de Garten trat. "Das mache ich doch gerne Kasumi!" hörte er ihre lachende Stimme sagen und beobachtete wie Akane eine große Gieskanne mit kaltem Wasser füllte. Heute sah Akane besonders schön aus. Ihre blau-schwarzes Haare glänzten im Sonnenschein und auf ihren Lippen lag ein seliges Lächeln. Ohne, dass Ranma etwas dagegen tun konnte, breitete sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. In diesem Moment wollte Ranma aber überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken, warum er wegen Akane lächeln musste, warum es ihn glücklich machte Akane zu sehen oder warum ein wohliges Kribbeln in ihm aufstieg, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war . vielmehr verfolgte er Akane aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Jede kleinste Bewegung schien vollkommen zu sein. Geschmeidig beugte sie sich über die Blumen und ließ kleine Wassertropfen auf die Blüten fallen. Manchmal kniete sie sich auch vor die Blumen und strich zaghaft und vorsichtig über die bunten Blütenblätter. Es schien, als würden sich die Blumen zu Akane neigen, als ob sie sich ihr entgegenstrecken und anlachen würden. Summend ging Akane im Garten entlang und goss mit dem kühlen Wasser jede einzelne der Blumen, die aufzufinden waren.  
  
Irgendwann blieb sie stehen und sah mit großen Augen auf Ranma herab. Dieser lag immer noch unter seinem Baum, kaute auf seinem Grashalm herum und schaute seinerseits mit großen Augen hinauf zu Akane. Lächelnd strich sich Akane ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und sagte: "Hallo Ranma, ziemlich heiß heute, nicht wahr?" Ein Lachen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und noch während sie glücklich die Augen schloss, hob sie die Gießkanne etwas hoch. Kleine kalte Tröpfchen fielen in Ranmas Gesicht, welches sich langsam hochrot färbte. Kreischend sprang Ranma-Chan auf. "Warum hast du das gemacht, Akane?" schrie sie mit heller Stimme. Kichernd drehte sich Akane um und sagte mit einem schmunzelnden Blick über die Schulter: "Aber ich dachte dir wäre zu heiß??"  
  
Sprachlos blickte Ranma-Chan Akane hinterher, rief dann aber: "Du blöde Ziege, du . du Machoweib .!" Weiter konnte sie nicht reden, denn schon kam die große Gießkanne auf sie zugeflogen und knallte ihr gegen den Kopf. Mit einem lauten Scheppern fiel die Kanne zu Boden und hinterließ eine betäubte Ranma-Chan, die bewusstlos und mit einer großen blauen Beule am Kopf neben ihr auf den Rasen fiel.  
  
Stampfend stieg Akane die Treppe zum Dojo hinauf und schnappte sich ein paar Steine. Grummelnd stellte sie diese aufeinander. "Ich und ein Machoweib . Machoweib ." Hoch lachte Akane auf. "Ich bin doch kein Machoweib, wie kommt der nur darauf?" Mit einem lauten Schrei hatte Akane das erste paar Steine zerschlagen und rückte sich die nächsten zurecht. "Du bist wirklich ein Trottel Ranma" flüsterte Akane kaum hörbar zu sich selbst und zerschlug mit einem weiteren Schlag die Steinplatten.  
  
"Akane?" Eine leise Stimme drang in Akanes Ohren und sie hob verwundert den Kopf ein wenig hoch. "Akane, kommst du bitte zum Essen?" Ein weiters Mal hörte Akane Kasumis Stimme und zwang sich selbst aus der Wanne zu steigen. Seufzend trocknete sie sich mit einem großen Handtuch ab und trat in den Vorraum des Badezimmers. Schmollend stand sie vor dem Spiegel und schnitt ein paar Grimassen. "Ich sehe häääässlich aus ." murmelte Akane, während sie ihren Mund zu dem eines Fisch verzog. Langsam strich sich Akane die Haare glatt und sah ein weiters Mal kritisch in den Spiegel. Doch wieder einmal war sie nicht mit sich zufrieden und raufte sich mit den Fingern durch den Haaransatz. "Einfach schrecklich . wirklich schrecklich" sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und zog sich ein blassrosa Kleid mit freien Schultern an. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit leuchtenden Augen an den Tisch. Das Essen sah wieder einmal vorzüglich aus. Gerade als Akane sich ihre Schüssel geschnappt hatte und sich etwas auffüllen wollte, kam Ranma die Treppe hinuntergepoltert und ließ sich neben sie plumpsen. Gleich darauf lehnte er sich über den ganzen Tisch um an den Reis zu kommen. Akane wurde dabei vom Tisch gedrängt und beobachtete nun mit einem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck wie Ranma seine Schüssel voll füllte. Als er sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz zurückgelassen hatte, fiel sein Blick auf Akane, die ihn wütend anstarrte. "Na du hässliches Entlein" sagte Ranma mit einem schelmischen Gesichtausdruck und schaute ahnungslos von ihrem Gesicht zu ihrer leeren Schüssel. "Warum isst du denn nichts?" fragte er neugierig und begann schnell sich seinen Reis in den Mund zu stopfen. Akane musste sich währenddessen wirklich zusammennehmen nicht zu explodieren. Deswegen saß sie einfach nur das, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, und schaute zornig zu Ranma der sie mit vollem Mund angrinste. "Du denkst wohl du bist zu dick ." sagte Ranma dann mit ernster Stimme und warf einen kritischen Blick auf ihren Bauch. Prüfend piekte er ein paar Mal mit seinen Stäbchen hinein und öffnete dann den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als Akane plötzlich wütend aufsprang. "Du Trottel!" schrie sie aufgebracht und warf ihre Schüssel zurück auf den Tisch.  
  
Wütend stolzierte zur Tür heraus und ließ einen verdutzen Ranma zurück. Fragend blickte Ranma sich am Tisch um und blieb dann in Kasumis Gesicht hängen, welches ihn tadelnd ansah. "Vielleicht solltest du Akane ihre Jacke bringen, draußen ist es kühl geworden" sagte Kasumi mit ruhiger Stimme und sah Ranma bestimmend an. Traurig ließ dieser seine Schultern hängen und warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf sein Essen, bevor auch er vom Tisch aufstand und hinaus in den Garten lief.  
  
Keuchend lehnte sich Ranma an einen Mauer und blickte hinüber zu Akane. Endlich hatte er sie gefunden, aber wer hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass sie gerade hier hingehen würde? Nachdem Ranma noch einmal tief eingeatmet hatte, straffte er seine Schultern und ging auf Akane zu, die regungslos auf einer Schaukel saß. Leer blickten ihre Augen in die Ferne ohne, dass sie einen bestimmten Punkt fixierten. Schweigend setzte sich Ranma auf die zweite Schaukel und blickte schüchtern zu ihr hinüber. Erst nach ein paar Minuten drehte Akane ihren Kopf in Ranma Richtung und sah ihn an. Unter den traurigen Augen, die auf ihm ruhten, wurde Ranma richtig unwohl in der Haut. Niemand sagte etwas und er wusste einfach nicht, was er nun machen sollte. Räuspernd strich Ranma sich durch die Haare und reichte Akane dann eine hellblaue Strickjacke entgegen. "Damit dir nicht kalt wird" sagte er mit krächzender Stimme und hörte schnell auf zu sprechen, als er seine eigene Stimme vernahm. Warum war er auch nur so aufgeregt?  
  
"Danke" sagte Akane mit ruhiger Stimme und griff nach der Jacke. Wie unendliche Sekunden kam es ihr vor, als sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen zaghaft an Ranmas Hand vorbeistrich und seine Wärme spürte. Kopfschüttelnd zog sie sich die Jacke an und hielt sich dann wieder mit den Händen an den kühlen Ketten der Schaukel fest. Unsicher blickte Ranma sie an. Vielleicht sollte er sich entschuldigen, aber . er hatte doch gar nichts getan. Sollte man sich denn entschuldigen, wenn man gar nichts getan hatte?  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Akanes Stimme, die leise im Wind an ihm vorbeistrich: "Es tut mir Leid Ranma." Verwundert wand er den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie fragend an. "Wegen heute Nachmittag" sagte Akane ergänzend, als sie seinen fragenden Blick sah. Lachend begann Ranma ein wenig hin und her zu schaukeln. "Warum hast du das eigentlich getan, Akane?" fragte Ranma, als er sich an die Situation zurückerinnerte. "Nun ja", sagte Akane mit leiser Stimme, "Blumen brauchen von Zeit zu Zeit etwas Wasser ." Irritiert blickte Ranma zu Akane und sprang von der Schaukel hinunter. Während er mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt hinauf in den Himmel schaute, sagte: "Als ob ich irgend so ein blödes Gestrüpp wär."  
  
Wütend stand Akane auf und sah hinüber zu Ranma. "Blumen sind etwas sehr schönes!" Lachend drehte sich Ranma um und sagte mit witzelnder Stimme: "Na dann bist du ja keine Blume, sondern eher ein dorniges Gestrüpp!!" Lachend über seinen eigenen Witz, bemerkte Ranma nicht, wie Akane an ihm vorbeilief und den Spielplatz verließ. "Ein Witz . es war ein Witz Akane ." sagte Ranma völlig aus der Puste und sah sich suchend nach Akane um. Gerade hatte sie doch noch da gestanden. Und nun . nun war sie auf einmal weg.  
  
Wütend stapfte Akane die Straßen entlang. Ranma war wirklich ein total ungehobelter Typ, wie konnte er nur so was sagen? *Ich und ein Gestrüpp . bin ich den keine Blume?* Zweifelnd blieb Akane stehen und setzte sich auf einen nahe gelegene Bank. Grübelnd stütze sie den Kopf in die Hände und sah hinauf in den dunkelblauen Himmel. Immer noch war er wolkenlos, so dass man jeden einzelnen Stern am Firmament erkennen konnte. Die Sonne war vom Mond abgelöst worden, so dass dieser nun sein fahles Licht hinab zur Erde schickte. Fröstelnd zog Akane ihre Jacke näher um sich und dachte nach. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie nun fühlen sollte. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich traurig, tief in ihrem Inneren spürte sie, wie ihr Herz schmerzte, doch diese Gefühle wollte sie nicht zulassen. Vielleicht sollte sie auch sauer sein, sauer auf Ranma, doch irgendwie konnte sie nicht. Lächelnd stellte sich Akane vor wie sie eine Blume wär. Wunderschön und stolz würde sie zur Sonne lachen und jedermann Herzen erfreuen, doch dann fielen ihre Gedanken auf ein Gestrüpp, welches mit einem fiesen Grinsen immer wieder die Menschen ärgerte. Lachend über sich selber setzte sich Akane auf die Lehne der Bank und beugte sich weit zur Seite um eine kleine weiße Blüte von einem Busch zu pflücken. *Auch ein Gestrüpp kann Blumen tragen* dachte sie lächelnd und stieg dann von ihrer Bank hinunter. Mit etwas Hoffnung im Herzen machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Dojo.  
  
To be continued 


	2. BLUME II

BLUME II  
  
Fröstelnd zog Akane ihre Jacke näher um sich und dachte nach. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie nun fühlen sollte. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich traurig, tief in ihrem Inneren spürte sie, wie ihr Herz schmerzte, doch diese Gefühle wollte sie nicht zulassen. Vielleicht sollte sie auch sauer sein, sauer auf Ranma, doch irgendwie konnte sie nicht. Lächelnd stellte sich Akane vor wie sie eine Blume wär. Wunderschön und stolz würde sie zur Sonne lachen und jedermann Herzen erfreuen, doch dann fielen ihre Gedanken auf ein Gestrüpp, welches mit einem fiesen Grinsen immer wieder die Menschen ärgerte. Lachend über sich selber setzte sich Akane auf die Lehne der Bank und beugte sich weit zur Seite um eine kleine weiße Blüte von einem Busch zu pflücken. *Auch ein Gestrüpp kann Blumen tragen* dachte sie lächelnd und stieg dann von ihrer Bank hinunter. Mit etwas Hoffnung im Herzen machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Dojo.  
  
Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete Ranma die Tür zu Akanes Schlafzimmer. Er hatte einfach nicht einschlafen können, weil er immerzu an Akane denken musste. Vorsichtig steckte Ranma seinen Kopf durch den kleinen Spalt und linste hinüber zu Akanes Bett. Erleichtert atmete er auf . Akane lag sicher zwischen ihren Decken. Schon wollte Ranma sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machen, als er sich wieder umdrehte und zu Akanes Bett schlich. Mit klopfendem Herzen beugte Ranma sich über Akane und betrachtete ihr friedliches Gesicht im fahlen Mondschein. In diesem Moment war es für Ranma wirklich unverständlich wie er Akane immer hässlich nennen konnte. Sie sah doch so furchtbar süß aus, verletzlich und doch Kraft ausstrahlend . "Du bist meine kleine Blume" flüsterte Ranma leise in Akanes Ohr und sah sie liebevoll an.  
  
Zögernd nahm Ranma den einen Zipfel von Akanes Bettdecke und zog die Decke bis dicht unter ihr Kinn. Sie sollte schließlich nicht frieren . Erschreckt zog Ranma die Augenbrauen hoch, als Akane sich plötzlich murmelnd auf die Seite drehte. Verzweifelt versuchte Ranma nun seine Hand unter Akane hervorzuziehen, doch Akane verlagerte ihr Gewicht nur noch mehr auf seine Handfläche. Ängstlich kniete Ranma sich auf Akanes Bett und versuchte unter größter Vorsicht sein Gewicht auf seine eine Hand zu verlagern um die andere herausziehen zu können. Geschockt hielt Ranma den Atem an, als Akane sich ein weiters Mal drehte und nun wieder auf dem Rücken lag. Erleichtert stellte Ranma fest, dass er nun seine Hand wieder hoch nehmen konnte und vom Bett heruntersteigen konnte. Mit langsamen Bewegungen befreite Ranma sich aus seiner misslichen Lage und stand Sekunden später wieder auf dem sicheren Teppich vor Akanes Bett. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen . was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Akane aufgewacht wäre. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Akane, verließ Ranma auf Zehenspitzen den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer.  
  
Nachdem Ranma Akanes Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Akane ein weiteres Mal auf die Seite und starrte nun die Tür an. Etwas unruhig schaute sie sich um. War etwa gerade jemand in ihrem Zimmer gewesen oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Kopfschüttelnd schloss Akane ein weiters Mal die Augen und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
  
Gähnend streckte sich Akane und wagte vorsichtig unter der Decke hervorzuschauen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung musste sie feststellen, dass die Sonne noch gar nicht aufgegangen war. Lediglich ein roter Schimmer war am Horizont sichtbar, sogar die Vögel saßen noch schlafend auf ihren Ästen und genossen die Ruhe. Schulterzuckend stand Akane auf und lief hinüber zum Fenster. Nachdem sie es schwungvoll geöffnet hatte, hielt sie genüsslich ihre Nase in den frischen Morgenwind und genoss den ruhigen Sonnenaufgang. Schon die ersten Strahlen ließen die kleinen Blumen im Garten ihre Köpfe recken und sich den kühlen Tau von den Kelchen schütteln. Schon bald würden sie sich wieder öffnen und ihre ganze Farbenpracht zur Schaue stellen. Lächelnd ging Akane hinüber zu ihrem Schrank und kramte sich ein weißes ärmelloses Hemd hervor. Ranma hatte sie ihr einmal gegeben und leider hatte sie es bis jetzt vergessen es zurückzugeben. Nachdem Akane sich ein paar Mal unsicher umgeschaute hatte, vergrub sie für ein paar Sekunden ihr Gesicht in dem Hemd und versuchte den Geruch in sich aufzunehmen. Schwärmerisch schloss sie die Augen und versank in ihren Gedanken. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich Akane wieder gefasst. Mit einem hochnäsigen Blick auf der Nase, der vielleicht sogar ihr selbst galt, zog sie sich eine schwarze Jogginghose und dazu das weiße Hemd an. Das es ein bisschen zu weit war, knotete sie es am Bauch zusammen und betrachtete sich dann zufrieden in ihrem Zimmerspiegel.  
  
Freudig lief Akane die Treppen hinunter und stürmte zum Dojo. Endlich konnte sie einmal allein trainieren ohne, dass sie von irgendjemandem gestört wurde. Glücklich schlitterte sie in die Halle hinein, verbeugte sich kurz vor dem Familienaltar und begann dann mit den Dehnungsübungen. Voller Eleganz begann sie sich zum Boden zu strecken, auf die linke und auf die rechte Seite und manchmal auch in die Mitte. Wie schon so manches Mal begann Akane zu überlegen, warum ihr der Kampfsport soviel Spaß bereitete. Wäre es nicht vielleicht viel schöner Volleyball zu spielen oder in einem Gymnastikkurs mitzumachen? Entschlossen stellte sich Akane in Kampfstellung. Sie war sich sicher: Karate war ein Teil ihres Lebens, ein Teil den sie nicht missen wollte. Er machte sie stark . Mit lauten Schreien begann Akane ihre Beine in der Luft umherzuwirbeln, ein paar Luftschläge folgten. Als sie sich plötzlich blitzschnell umdrehte, sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden abstütze und mit ihrem Bein im Kreis umher schwang, hörte sie ein erschrockenes "Ohh" und vor ihren Füßen fiel Ranma zu Boden. Lachend stand Akane auf und wischte sich ein paar kleine Schweißperlen von der Stirn. "Du hättest wohl nicht gedacht, dass ich dich bemerkt habe" sagte sie grinsend und reichte Ranma ihre Hand. Dieser schaute sie immer noch völlig perplex an und nahm dann lächelnd ihre Hand. Mit einem Ruck hatte er Akane zu Boden gerissen und saß nun auf ihrem Rücken. "Wer ist hier nun unvorsichtig, Machoweib?" sagte er lachend.  
  
Grummelnd tippte Akane mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf dem Boden herum. "Ich bin kein Machoweib!!" schrie sie aufgebracht und versuchte sich frei zustrampeln. Doch Ranma ließ sich dadurch nicht beeindrucken. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung hatte er Akane auf den Rücken gedreht und saß nun auf ihrem Bauch. Schadenfroh streckte er ihr die Zunge entgegen. Akane brachte das ganze aber nur noch mehr zum Kochen. Schreiend, fluchend und strampelnd versuchte sie Ranma von sich herunterzukriegen, doch dieser rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Erschöpft ab sie es irgendwann auf sich zu wehren und streckte Ranma beleidigt ihre Zunge entgegen. "Möchtest du etwa, dass ich von dir herunterkomme? Dann musst du mich nur lieb bitten!!" Herausfordernd sah Ranma in Akanes fassungsloses Gesicht und lachte sich innerlich fasst kringelig.  
  
Mit zusammengepresstem Mund starrte Akane Ranma an. Sollte sie wirklich ihren Stolz vergessen und Ranma bitten von ihr herunter zu kommen? Andererseits könnte Ranma bestimmt auch Stunden auf ihr sitzen bleiben. Unruhig drehte Akane ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte an die kahle Holzwand. Was war eigentlich so schwer daran Ranma etwas zu bitten? Zögernd drehte Akane ihr Gesicht wieder zu Ranma und sah ihn liebevoll an. Mit süßlicher Stimme sagte sie: "Liebster Ranma, würdest du bitte so freundlich sein und von mir herunterkommen?" Fassungslos ließ Ranma den Mund offen hängen und blickte seine Verlobte regungslos an. Sie hatte ihn wirklich gerade um etwas gebeten, sie . Akane . In diesem Moment nutze Akane ihre Chance, stieß Ranma von sich herunter und sah ihn dann wütend an. "Du bist ein Trottel Ranma, was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" Lachend erhob sich Ranma vom Boden. "Du bist und bleibst ein verdammter Wildfang, Akane!" Erbost über diese Worte sprang Akane auf Ranma zu und erkannte erst zu spät, dass dieser schnell zur Seite gesprungen war. Ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, kam ihr die Wand immer näher, bis sie schließlich mit einem lauten Knall dagegen rumpste.  
  
Schmerzen zogen sich durch Akanes Kopf und sie taumelte mit kleinen Schritten zurück. Das ganze Dojo um sie herum begann sich schwarz zu färben, als ob es schnell anfangen würde zu dämmern . Akane fiel zu Boden. Hilflos sah sie sich im Dunkeln um und glaubte ein paar strahlende blaue Augen zu erkennen, doch Sekunden später spürte sie gar nichts mehr.  
  
Wie ein tiefes Summen drangen die ersten Worte in Akanes Ohren. Langsam begann sie die Augen zu öffnen. Alles um sie herum war verschwommen, doch sie konnte die ungenauen Umrisse einer Person erkennen, die neben ihr kniete. Anscheinend versuchte sie mit ihr zu reden, denn der Mund ging immer wieder auf und zu. Angestrengt versuchte Akane zu verstehen was zu ihr gesagt wurde, doch immer wieder nahm sie nur ein merkwürdiges Rauschen wahr. Abwesend nah Akane war, wie die Person sie vorsichtig auf die Arme nahm und nach draußen trug. Ein merkwürdig blaues Licht stach ihr in die Augen, so dass sie diese gleich wieder schloss. Erst als sie kaltes Wasser in ihrem Gesicht spürte, öffnete Akane wieder erschrocken die Augen. Liebevoll lächelte ihr die Person entgegen und Akane richtete sich verwundert auf. "Ranma . ich . wo, wo . sind wir denn?" Grinsend strich ihr Ranma die Wange entlang. "Aber wir sind doch zu Hause, du hattest nur einen kleinen Unfall!" Räuspernd stand Akane auf und strich sich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen an der Stirn entlang. *Bin ich tatsächlich gegen die Wand gelaufen? Wie peinlich .* Feindselig blickte sie zu Ranma hinüber. "Das ist alles deine Schuld du Trottel, hättest du mich nicht geärgert, ." Sprachlos stockte Akane und schaute zum Himmel hinauf. Verdutzt rieb sie sich in den Augen und schaute dann wieder hinauf. Aber egal was sie machte, die Sonne blieb blau . Fassungslos sah Akane Ranma an und fragte aufgeregt: "Aber Ranma, warum ist die Sonne denn nur blau?" Fragend blickte Ranma sie an und fasste ihr vorsichtig an die Stirn. "Dich muss es wirklich schlimm erwischt haben . Akane, die Sonne ist doch immer blau!" Irritiert schaute Akane Ranma an und begann dann gekünstelt zu lachen: "Ja, toller Witz Ranma, die Sonne und blau . du spinnst doch."  
  
Schluckend blickte Ranma Akane an und fasste dann nach ihre Hand. "Es ist wohl besser wenn ich dich in dein Zimmer bringe" sagte er bestimmt und nahm Akane auf de Arm. Gemächlich ging er hinüber zum Haus und störte sich reichlich wenig daran, dass Akane wie eine Wilde versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. "Kasumi, ich glaube Akane hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen . ich bringe sie in ihr Zimmer." Ängstlich schaute Akane in Richtung Küche, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr vielleicht ihre Schwester helfen würde, doch als Kasumi lächelnd in den gang trat, fielen Akane fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "A.aber Kasumi . seit wann hast du denn lila Haare?" betreten bemerkte Akane, wie Ranma und Kasumi sie nun ansahen, als wenn sie eine verrückte wär. Auf einmal begann Kasumi zu lachen. Kichernd hielt sie sich die hand vor den Mund: "Du bist wirklich komisch Akane, ich hatte doch schon immer lila Haare."  
  
Unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, schaute Akane ihre Schwester an und lies sich von Ranma hinauf in ihr Zimmer tragen. Mit einem Dauerlächeln auf den Lippen legte dieser sie in ihr Bett und strich vorsichtig ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. "Ich glaube ich hole dir ein paar Eiswürfel" sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als er von Akane am Handgelenk zurückgezogen wurde. "Ranma . seit wann bist du denn so nett zu mir?" Verwundert blickte Ranma sie an und kniete sich dann vor Akanes Bett. "Aber ich würde doch niemals gemein zu dir sein, dazu bedeutest du mir einfach zu viel." Sprachlos vergrub Akane ihren Kopf im Kopfkissen und beobachtete wie Ranma leise den Raum verließ. Was war nur los mit ihr? Hatte sie sich den Kopf wirklich so sehr angeschlagen? War es denn normal, dass die Sonne blau war und Kasumis Haar lila? Seufzend drehte sich Akane auf die Seite und sah stur die Wand an. Warum war Ranma denn nur auf einmal so nett zu ihr? War das überhaupt Ranma? . aber ihr Ranma würde doch eigentlich ganz anders sein . 


	3. BLUME III

Unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, schaute Akane ihre Schwester an und lies sich von Ranma hinauf in ihr Zimmer tragen. Mit einem Dauerlächeln auf den Lippen legte dieser sie in ihr Bett und strich vorsichtig ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. "Ich glaube ich hole dir ein paar Eiswürfel" sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als er von Akane am Handgelenk zurückgezogen wurde. "Ranma . seit wann bist du denn so nett zu mir?" Verwundert blickte Ranma sie an und kniete sich dann vor Akanes Bett. "Aber ich würde doch niemals gemein zu dir sein, dazu bedeutest du mir einfach zu viel." Sprachlos vergrub Akane ihren Kopf im Kopfkissen und beobachtete wie Ranma leise den Raum verließ. Was war nur los mit ihr? Hatte sie sich den Kopf wirklich so sehr angeschlagen? War es denn normal, dass die Sonne blau war und Kasumis Haar lila? Seufzend drehte sich Akane auf die Seite und sah stur die Wand an. Warum war Ranma denn nur auf einmal so nett zu ihr? War das überhaupt Ranma? . aber ihr Ranma würde doch eigentlich ganz anders sein .  
  
"Hier sind die Eiswürfel" ertönte plötzlich Ranmas sanfte Stimme hinter ihr und Akane drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie wie Ranma sich neben ihr aufs Bett setzte und sie mitleidig ansah. "Meine arme kleine Akane" flüsterte er mit leiser Stimme und schaute ihr schüchtern in die Augen. Akane, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, starrte Ranma einfach nur an. Erst als er sich vorsichtig nach vorne beugte und versuchte den Beutel mit den Eiswürfeln auf ihre Stirn zu legen, kniff sie verärgert die Augen zusammen und schlug unwirsch seine Hand weg. "Hör auf mich so zu ärgern Ranma!" Verständnislos sah Ranma in Akanes glänzende braune Augen und hob dabei langsam den Beutel wieder vom Boden auf. Akane wurde währenddessen immer unwohler in ihrer Haut. Warum sah er sie auch so an? Und warum machte sie das nur so nervös? Schluckend wendete Akane ihren Blick von Ranma und schaute auf ihre Bettdecke. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft an etwas anderes als Ranma zu denken. Auf einmal spürte sie wie etwas Kaltes auf ihre Stirn gelegt wurde und sie öffnete erschreckt die Augen. Gerade wollte sie den Beutel wieder von ihrem Kopf zerren, als ihre Hand zärtlich umschlossen wurde. Mit großen Augen schaute sie hinüber zu Ranma und spürte ein ungewohntes Kribbeln in sich aufsteigen. "Schlaf jetzt lieber ." hörte sie Ranmas Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstern.  
  
Mit leeren angsterfüllten Augen schaute Akane die Decke in ihrem Zimmer an. Die merkwürdige blaue Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, doch Akane lag immer noch in ihrem Bett. Regungslos und unfähig zu schlafen. Das leise Rauschen der umliegenden Bäume drang in ihre Ohren und manchmal war vom Weiten das Bellen eines Hundes zu vernehmen. Akane hatte inzwischen ihre Bettdecke bis hoch zu ihrer Nasenspitze gezogen und schaute nun zu den tanzenden Schatten, die sich an ihren Wänden entlang schlichen. Irgendwie empfand Akane diese Schatten als bedrohlich, jeder in seiner einzigartigen Form schien sich auf sie stürzen zu wollen . Wimmernd schloss Akane die Augen. Sie konnte nicht klar denken, konnte nicht schreien oder um Hilfe rufen . war ganz allein in ihrer neuen Welt. Doch irgendwann übermannte Akane ihre Müdigkeit und sie fiel in einen unruhigen Dämmerschlaf, der sie jedenfalls eine Weile von ihren Gedanken ablenkte.  
  
Nicht das leiseste Knarren war zu vernehmen als Ranma am nächsten Morgen vorsichtig die Tür zu Akanes Zimmer öffnete. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich hinüber zu Akanes Bett und sah lächelnd auf sie hernieder. Wie ein Engel lag sie zwischen ihrer verwühlten Bettdecke und atmete gleichmäßig aus und ein. Räuspernd setzte sich Ranma af die Bettkante und strich mit seiner Hand zärtlich an ihrer Wange entlang. "Akane, du musst aufstehen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Akane. Doch diese drehte sich nur schläfrig auf ihren Rücken und kuschelte sich in ihre Kissen. Grinsend kratze Ranma sich am Kopf und legte den Kopf dann schief auf eine Seite. Nach einiger Zeit atmete er tief ein und beugte sich vorsichtig nach vorne. Ein roter Schleier schlich sich über seine Nase, als er Akane zaghaft auf die Wange küsste und diese erschreckt die Augen öffnete.  
  
Sprachlos sah sie an und strich langsam über ihre Wange. Ranma war inzwischen aufgestanden und blickte schüchtern zu ihr herüber. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit sprang er in die Luft und wich geschickt Akanes Schlägen aus. "Du Perversling!" zischte diese wütend und rannte mit hochrotem Kopf hinter Ranma her. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" rief sie erschöpft und lehnte sich an eine Wand. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein" flüsterte sie noch ein zweites Mal und ging seufzend zurück in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Akane kommst du endlich, das Frühstück ist fertig!" Grummelnd stand Akane vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer. Sollte sie wirklich so zur Schule gehen? Zweifelnd zog Akane ihre langen weißen Strümpfe bis über die Knie. Sah das nicht irgendwie merkwürdig aus? Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen drehte sich Akane vor dem Spiegel hin und her. Der knappe faltige Minirock wirbelte dabei in der Luft herum und die dunkelblaue Krawatte flog Akane in das Gesicht. Schulterzuckend ging Akane hinüber zu ihrer Tür und strich sich die weiße Bluse glatt. *Nabiki sagte, dass das hier die Schuluniform sein.*  
  
Räuspernd stieg Akane die letzten Stufen der Treppe herab und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Gesichter ihrer Familie. Diese begrüßten sie fröhlich wie immer und Akane setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben Ranma. Nervös schaute sie hinüber zu Kasumi, die mit ihren lila Haaren wirklich mehr als merkwürdig aussah. Zum Glück hatten sich die anderen nicht verändert. Höflich lächelnd nahm sie ihren Reis entgegen, konnte sich aber nicht daran hindern die ganze Zeit auf Kasumis Haare zu starren. "Was ist denn los Akane, hab ich irgendetwas am Mundwinkel?" fragte Kasumi verwundert, erhielt aber nur ein entschuldigendes Kopfschütteln von Akane.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit tippte Ranma ihr leicht auf die Schulter. "Kommst du Akane? Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zur Schule kommen!" Ohne sich weiter darüber zu wundern, stand Akane vom Tisch auf, schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und lief hinaus in den Garten. Skeptisch blickte sie sich um. Die ganze Gegend war in ein leuchtendes Blau getaucht und die herüberziehenden Wolken waren in einem warmen Rosa gefärbt. Staunend sah Akane sich um und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, bis sie sanft von Ranma hinter ihm hergezogen wurde. Ein paar Meter stolperte Akane so den Weg entlang, bis sie sich zornig losriss und erhobenen Hauptes an Ranma vorbeiging. "Du Perversling" sagte sie mit wütender Stimmer im Vorübergehen und lies einen verdutzen Ranma hinter sich zurück. Lachend lief dieser hinterher und zog ihr spielerisch an den wippenden Haaren. "Was hast du denn meine Kleine?" Störrisch holte Akane mit ihrer Schultasche aus und versuchte Ranma damit zu treffen, doch dieser hüpfte schnell auf den nahe liegenden Zaun. "Ich habe gar nichts und ich bin nicht deine Kleine!" schrie sie aufgebracht und lief hinter Ranma her. Grinsend sprang dieser vom Zaun herab, stupste sie leicht auf die Nase und sagte mit leiser Stimme: "Oh doch, dass bist du sehr wohl und das weißt du auch ." Ohne jegliche Regung sah Akane hinter ihm her, bis sie schließlich ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte und fluchend zur Schule lief.  
  
Während des Unterrichts blickte Akane die ganze Zeit über unverwandt aus dem Fenster. Immer wieder fiel ihr Blick auf die strahlende blaue Sonne und sie schloss irritiert die Augen. War die Farbe der Sonne wirklich normal so? Fand nur sie das merkwürdig? Träumte sie das alles nur oder konnte sie sich einfach nicht erinnern? Misstrauisch linste sie herüber zu Ranma. Ein kleines Kribbeln stieg in Akanes Magen auf und sie drehte sich schnell wieder weg. *Warum war Ranma nur so anders?* Diese Frage stellte Akane sich bestimmt eine ganze Stunde lang und kam doch zu keinem Ergebnis. Sie war sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht? Sicher, er war jetzt viel netter zu ihr, aber trotzdem störte Akane etwas . es fehlte etwas .  
  
Gedankenverloren machte sich Akane am Nachmittag auf den Weg nach Hause. Hinter sich hörte sie die schnellen Schritte von Ranma, der anscheinend versuchte sie einzuholen. Aber irgendwie hatte Akane das Gefühl, dass sie lieber allein sein wollte . allein, zum nachdenken . Akane stoppte abrupt, als sich plötzlich vor ihr ein großer Schatten auftat. Verwundert hob sie den Kopf und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, als sie in die tränenerfüllten Augen von Kuno blickte. Ein gequältes Lächeln entstand auf seinem Gesicht und er schritt mit einer freundlichen Begrüßung an ihr vorbei. Die Begrüßung zögernd erwidernd folgte Akane mit ihren Augen dem trägen Gang Kunos, als ihr Blick plötzlich an Ranma hängen blieb. Verständnislos lief sie zu ihm und fragte mit aufgeregter Stimme: "Sag mal Ranma, was ist denn mit dem los?" Grinsend verwuschelte Ranma leicht das Haar von Akane und sagte dann mit trockener Stimme: "Aber ich habe dem doch schon vor langer Zeit gesagt, dass er sich dich aus dem Kopf schlagen soll . weil du nämlich mir gehörst!" Stolz schritt Ranma an Akane vorbei und warf sich seine Schultasche über die Schulter.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma warte doch mal!" ertönte Akanes Stimme hinter ihm und er blieb lächelnd stehen. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung sah Akane ihn mit einem bedrohlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Ich habe dir doch schon oft genug gesagt, dass du mich nicht immer so verarschen sollst!" schrie sie keifend in sein Gesicht. Ruhig blickte Ranma sie an. "Dann tut mir das Leid", sagte er mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. Allerdings brachte Akane das nur noch mehr zum Kochen: "Du bist ein Trottel Ranma, du bist so ein Trottel!" schrie sie verzweifelt und versuchte Ranma mit ihren Füssen zu treten. Da Ranma immer wieder geschickt auswich, fiel Akane irgendwann erschöpft auf ihre Knie und sah zu wie sich langsam ein paar Tränen an ihrem Gesicht herunterbannten. "Warum bist du nur nicht mehr der selbe?" fragte sie flüsternd, als sie auf einmal zärtlich an der Hand nach oben gezogen wurde.  
  
Traurig schaute sie in die liebevollen Augen von Ranma. Immer schon hatte sie diese Augen geliebt, ihr freches Glänzen . das wunderbare blau . doch nun waren sie ihr irgendwie fremd. Nur abwesend bekam Akane mit, wie Ranma sanft ihre Hüfte umfasste und sie vorsichtig zu sich heranzog. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie zu, wie er langsam seine Augen schloss und ihrem Gesicht immer näher kam. Als sie seine zarten Lippen auf den ihren spürte, schloss auch Akane langsam die Augen. Eine ungewohnte Hitze stieg in ihrem Körper auf und für einen kurzen Moment konnte sie sich von all ihren Zweifeln lösen .  
  
Erschrocken stieß sich Akane von Ranma ab, nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatte. Mit einer Mischung aus Liebe, Trauer und Wut sah sie ihn an und rannte dann ohne ein weiters Wort an ihm vorbei. Mit dem Kuss war einer ihrer sehnlichsten Träume in Erfüllung gegangen . aber trotzdem war sie nicht glücklich. Zweifel stiegen in ihrem Herzen auf, Zweifel die sie weder erklären noch beseitigen konnte. Sie war wie eine Gefangene ihrer Gefühle, wusste weder was falsch noch was richtig war .  
  
To be continued 


	4. BLUME IV

BLUME IV  
Traurig schaute sie in die liebevollen Augen von Ranma. Immer schon hatte sie diese Augen geliebt, ihr freches Glänzen . das wunderbare blau . doch nun waren sie ihr irgendwie fremd. Nur abwesend bekam Akane mit, wie Ranma sanft ihre Hüfte umfasste und sie vorsichtig zu sich heranzog. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie zu, wie er langsam seine Augen schloss und ihrem Gesicht immer näher kam. Als sie seine zarten Lippen auf den ihren spürte, schloss auch Akane langsam die Augen. Eine ungewohnte Hitze stieg in ihrem Körper auf und für einen kurzen Moment konnte sie sich von all ihren Zweifeln lösen .  
  
Erschrocken stieß sich Akane von Ranma ab, nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatte. Mit einer Mischung aus Liebe, Trauer und Wut sah sie ihn an und rannte dann ohne ein weiters Wort an ihm vorbei. Mit dem Kuss war einer ihrer sehnlichsten Träume in Erfüllung gegangen . aber trotzdem war sie nicht glücklich. Zweifel stiegen in ihrem Herzen auf, Zweifel die sie weder erklären noch beseitigen konnte. Sie war wie eine Gefangene ihrer Gefühle, wusste weder was falsch noch was richtig war .  
  
Lächelnd sah Ranma ihr hinterher und strich sich langsam ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Genüsslich erinnerte er sich an den kurzen Kuss mit Akane und schloss seufzend die Augen. Akane war einfach unbeschreiblich .  
  
Akane lief inzwischen so schnell sie konnte zum Tendo-Dojo. Salzige Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen hinab und die kurzen Haare zerzausten im warmen Sommerwind. Stolpernd rannte Akane den Weg entlang, achtete weder auf die große blaue Sonne über ihr, noch grüßte sie Kasumi, welche ihr freundlich entgegenwinkte . Plötzlich blieb Akane abrupt stehen, leise wehte der Wind durch ihr Haar und ließ ihren Rock hoch wirbeln. Traurig wischte sich Akane die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht und bückte sich hinunter. Vorsichtig strich sie über die leuchtenden Blütenblätter, die ihr strahlend entgegen sahen und ein kleines Lächeln entstand auf ihren Lippen. Friedlich und fröhlich sahen diese kleinen Blumen aus, unabhängig und frei von Schmerzen. Seufzend stand Akane auf und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die schönen Pflanzen. Es war, als wenn sie ihr entgegen lachten, sie aufmuntern und ihr Mut machen wollten .  
  
Langsam lief das Wasser in die Badewanne und füllte das Zimmer mit weißem Dampf. Prüfend strich Akane mit ihren Finger über die Wasseroberfläche. Zufrieden ging sie in das Vorzimmer und zog sich ihre Sachen aus. Mit einem Seufzer lies sie sich in das angenehm warme Wasser gleiten und schloss entspannt die Augen. Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen und sie lehnte sich tief durchatmend zurück . für ein paar Minuten wollte sie frei sein, frei von Gedanken und Gefühlen, frei von Zweifeln und Unsicherheit, wollte sich einfach fallen lassen . ".Machoweib." Erschrocken fuhr Akane hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. "Machoweib" flüsterte sie und ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Kopfschüttelnd verdrehte sie die Augen. "Jetzt höre ich schon Stimmen" sagte sie leise. Seufzend tauchte sie unter, hielt die Luft an, schloss die Augen, versteckte sich vor ihren Gefühlen . Prustend tauchte Akane wieder auf und strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. ".Ranma." flüsterte sie traurig und blickte mit leeren Augen hinauf zum Fenster. Blaues Licht stach ihr in die Augen und sie drehte sich irritiert wieder weg . War das vielleicht alles nur ein einfacher Traum entsprungen aus ihrer Fantasie? Die Sonne war eigentlich doch gelb, Kasumi hatte eigentlich doch braune Haare . und Ranma war eigentlich doch gemein zu ihr? Kopfschüttelnd stand Akane auf und stieg aus der Wanne. War sie eigentlich glücklich? Wollte sie nicht immer schon, dass Ranma netter zu ihr war? Nur warum machten sich dann solche Zweifel in ihrem Herzen breit? Unsicher stand Akane vor dem Spiegel und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite . Sollte sie vielleicht einfach versuchen glücklich zu sein? . Sollte sie ihre Gefühle ignorieren .?  
  
Große schwarze Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel, welcher nur noch schwach von der untergehenden Sonne erhellt wurde. In großen Schwärmen flogen Vögel von Baum zu Baum und zogen die neugierigen Blicke einiger Passanten auf sich. "Das Essen ist fertig!" Hell und klar ertönte Kasumis Stimme im Hause der Tendos und lockte die gesamte Familie in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
  
Schüchtern setzte Akane sich auf ihren Platz neben Ranma und blickte verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln in seine Richtung. Schluckend versuchte sie zu ignorieren, dass er gar nicht wie sonst sein Essen in sich rein stopfte, sondern vielmehr ordentlich . fast langweilig . das Essen zu sich nahm. Schnell wendete Akane ihren Blick in eine andere Richtung, wollte von dem Zweifel ablenken, die in ihrem Herzen aufstiegen .  
  
Lächelnd sah Akane zu Kasumi hinüber und griff nach der Schüssel mit dem Reis. In diesem Moment spürte sie, wie Ranma mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Hand berührte, da auch er gerade den Reis zu sich holen wollte. Ein Kribbeln durchzog Akanes Körper und ein unsicheres Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Mund, als sie Ranma anschaute. Grinsend sah dieser sie an, strich kurz mit seinen Fingern über ihren Handrücken und überließ ihr die Schüssel mit dem Reis. Mit klopfendem Herzen aß Akane ihren Reis und stand dann schnell auf. Mit einem "Danke für das Essen Kasumi" entschuldigte sie sich und ging hinüber zum Dojo.  
  
Aufgewühlt raufte sich Akane durch die Haare und sank an der Holzwand hinunter auf den Boden. Immer wieder erschien das lächelnde Gesicht von Ranma vor ihren Augen, dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln in welches sie sich schon vor so langer Zeit verliebt hatte. Immer wenn er sie ärgerte, lächelte er sie so an . frech und unschuldig . doch jetzt, jetzt ist es ein anderes Lächeln. Seufzend versteckte Akane ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. War es denn nicht immer noch derselbe Ranma? Sollte sie nicht glücklich sein, dass er endlich etwas mehr Zuneigung für sie aufbrachte? "Hey Akane, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Besorgt hockte sich Ranma vor Akane und strich ihr über die Schulter. Sofort zuckte Akane zusammen und sprang erschrocken hoch. Wütend blinzelte sie ihn an und ordnete ihre Kleidung. "Was möchtest du Ranma?" fragte sie mit fester Stimme. Lächelnd ging Ranma auf sie zu, packte sie an beiden Schultern und drückte sie dann an die Wand. "Ich dachte nur wir könnten ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen . nur du und ich . allein" Ängstlich blickte Akane auf den Boden. "Ich . also . ich weiß nicht recht ." fing sie an mit leiser Stimme zu stottern. Nervös schaute sie auf und blickte Ranma ins Gesicht. Immer noch lächelte er sie an und schien überhaupt kein Problem damit zu haben ihr so nahe zu sein. Unruhig wand sich Akane aus Ranmas Griff und ging ein paar Schritte in die Mitte des Dojos. "Wir könnten ja ein wenig trainieren" sagte sie mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung bildete sich auf Ranmas Mund nur ein verächtliches Grinsen. "Du weißt doch, dass ich gegen Frauen nicht kämpfe!" Wütend verzog Akane ihre Augenbrauen. "Du bist ein Trottel Ranma, kämpfe endlich!" Lachend nahm Ranma ihre Hand und zog sie etwas näher an sich heran. "Und du bist ein Engel ." flüsterte er mit liebevoller Stimme in Akanes Ohr. Zornig riss Akane sich los und schrie: "Ich will aber kein Engel sein, ich ." Doch da hatte Ranma sie schon wieder an sich gezogen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Hilflos ließ Akane ihre Arme nach unten sacken . eine Hintzewelle durchzog ihren Körper und nach einiger Zeit fing sie an den Kuss leicht zu erwidern.  
  
Starr lag Akane auf ihrem Bett und spürte abwesend wie Ranma sie zärtlich am Hals küsste. Ruhig ging ihr Atem, als er anfing sie auszuziehen . erst die Bluse . dann der Rock . schließlich auch die Unterwäsche . doch all das störte Akane nicht. Regungslos lag sie da, ließ alles über sich ergehen . wehrte sich nicht, doch erfreute sich auch nicht daran. Als Ranma in sie eindrang spürte sie keinen Schmerz, spürte keine Erregung ins sich aufwallen, spürte gar nichts. Keuchend lag er auf ihr, war in ihr, bewegte sich auf und ab, doch Akane kam es vor als wäre sie nur ein stiller Zuschauer. Unverwandt starrte sie an die Decke. Eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus . ohne Gefühl . ohne Zweifel . ohne Liebe. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, als Ranmas Körper sich plötzlich anspannte und er sich in ihr ergoss. Laut atmend beugte er sich über sie und flüsterte mit heiserer Stimme: "Ich liebe dich Akane."  
  
Mit leeren Augen blickte Akane in die Ferne. Hinweg über alle Dächer, hinweg über alle Bäume, Berge und Täler. Alles um sie herum war schwarz, schwarz und leer. Nicht einmal den Regen bemerkte sie, während sie regungslos auf dem Dach saß. Hart und laut prasselte er hernieder und durchnässte ihre Kleidung. Mit dem Regen flossen einsame Tränen . allein und doch vereint . Akane spürte in diesem Moment gar nichts . eine große Leere hatte sich über ihren Körper, ihre Seele, über ihre Gedanken gelegt. Abwesend hörte sie Ranmas Stimme in ihrem Ohr . "Ich liebe dich" . hallte es immer wieder und wieder, doch Akane konnte nicht antworten . wollte nicht antworten . wollte allein sein. Irgendwann stand Akane auf und kletterte vom Dach herunter. Stolpernd betrat sie das Dojo und hockte sich in eine Ecke. Kleine Wassertropfen fielen vor ihrem Gesicht aus ihren Haaren hinab auf den Boden und flossen dort zusammen zu kleinen Pfützen. Mit großen Augen sah Akane auf sie herab . sah ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, welches ihr verwirrt, traurig und wütend entgegenblickte. Seufzend legte Akane den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. "Was habe ich nur getan .?" fragte sie sich mit leiser Stimme. "Ich liebe ihn nicht . nicht diesen Ranma." Ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie sich immer mit Ranma stritt. Natürlich hatte sie sich immer darüber aufgeregt, doch jetzt, wo es alles anders war, wusste sie, das gerade diese Streitereien das Besondere zwischen ihnen war. Deswegen mochte sie ihn . deswegen liebte sie ihn. Sie liebte seine Schüchternheit wenn sie sich näher kamen, sie liebte seinen Stolz und seine Sturheit, liebte die stille Zuneigung die er ihr gegenüber aufbrachte . unbewusst und doch stark .  
  
"Hier bis du also." Verstört sah Akane auf uns sah Ranma kühl an. Besorgt ging er auf sie zu und reichte ihr ein Handtuch. "Du erkältest dich noch." Sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und beugte sich nach vorne um sie zu küssen. Doch Akane schubste ihn weg und stand schnell auf. "Lass mich in Ruhe ." sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme und wendete Ranma ihren Rücken zu. Lächelnd ging dieser auf sie zu und strich ihr liebevoll durch die Haare. "Fass mich nicht an" fauchte Akane aufgebracht und wirbelte herum. "Sei doch nicht so störrisch, wir sind immerhin verlobt", sagte Ranma mit lauter Stimme und sah Akane wütend an. Zornig schmiss Akane das Handtuch in eine Ecke und verpasste Ranma eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Hör auf so zu reden, du bist nicht mein Verlobter . mein Ranma ist woanders ." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie verkrampfte ihre Finger. Verwirrt sah Ranma sie an und wollte auf sie zugehen, doch Akane ging sofort ein paar Schritte zurück. Zu spät bemerkte Ranma, dass sie ins Stolpern geraten war. Mit einem erschreckten Aufschrei taumelte Akane rückwärts, als sie plötzlich den Halt unter den Füßen verlor und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand knallte. Ein weiters Mal begann das ganze Dojo um sie herum sich schwarz zu färben, als ob es schnell anfangen würde zu dämmern . Akane fiel zu Boden.  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete Akane die Augen. Das helle Licht stach ihr in die Augen und sie hielt sich schützend die Hand vor die Augen. "Hey Machoweib!" Erschrocken sah Akane sich um. Ein paar Meter vor ihr hockte Ranma und sah sie belustigt an. "Du bist ja so ein Trampel Akane, einfach gegen die Wand zu laufen!" Lachend hielt er sich die Hände vor den Bauch und grinste frech in Akanes Richtung. Fassungslos blickte diese ihn an und rappelte sich langsam um. Nach kurzem Zögern zog sie die Stirn in Falten und schrie: "Ich bin kein Machoweib, das ist alles nur deine Schuld gewesen!" Lächelnd stand Ranma auf und streckte ihr die Zunge entgegn, als Akane plötzlich auf ihn zulief und sich ihm in die Arme warf. Erschreckt taumelte Ranma nach hinten und fiel mit großen Augen auf den harten Boden. Doch Akane schmiegte sich immer noch an ihn, so dass auch er nach kurzer Zeit seine Arme um sie legte. "Ich habe dich so vermisst ." flüsterte Akane leise .  
  
To be continued  
  
Noch mal ein liebes Dankeschön an die Chiyo . für den lieben Review 


	5. BLUME V

BLUME V  
Blinzelnd öffnete Akane die Augen. Das helle Licht stach ihr in die Augen und sie hielt sich schützend die Hand vor die Augen. "Hey Machoweib!" Erschrocken sah Akane sich um. Ein paar Meter vor ihr hockte Ranma und sah sie belustigt an. "Du bist ja so ein Trampel Akane, einfach gegen die Wand zu laufen!" Lachend hielt er sich die Hände vor den Bauch und grinste frech in Akanes Richtung. Fassungslos blickte diese ihn an und rappelte sich langsam um. Nach kurzem Zögern zog sie die Stirn in Falten und schrie: "Ich bin kein Machoweib, das ist alles nur deine Schuld gewesen!" Lächelnd stand Ranma auf und streckte ihr die Zunge entgegn, als Akane plötzlich auf ihn zulief und sich ihm in die Arme warf. Erschreckt taumelte Ranma nach hinten und fiel mit großen Augen auf den harten Boden. Doch Akane schmiegte sich immer noch an ihn, so dass auch er nach kurzer Zeit seine Arme um sie legte. "Ich habe dich so vermisst ." flüsterte Akane leise .  
  
Seufzend drückte sich Akane an Ranma und klammerte sich an seinem Hemd fest. Unbemerkt lief eine kleine Träne an ihrem Gesicht herab, eine Träne des Glücks, eine Träne die sie von all ihren Zweifeln befreien sollte . Mit klopfendem Herzen hielt Ranma Akane fest in seinen Armen. Noch nie zuvor war er ihr so nahe gewesen . wie ein Traum kam es ihm vor . unwirklich und doch wunderschön.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Akane von Ranma. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und schaute schüchtern in Ranmas Augen. Sofort wurde sie knallrot im Gesicht und rückte weiter nach hinten, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung folgte Ranma ihren Bewegungen. Geschmeidig bewegte er sich zu ihr hin und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Erschrocken wich Akane zurück, als er plötzlich die Hand hob, doch als sie bemerkte, dass Ranma nur zärtlich an ihrer Wange entlang strich, schloss sie tief durchatmend die Augen. Angst war in ihr aufgestiegen, Angst, dass er wieder zu aufdringlich wurde, Angst dass es doch nicht ihr Ranma war . doch zum Glück war das alles nur ein Traum gewesen.  
  
"Akane, du weinst ja ." leise ertönte Ranmas Stimme in ihren Ohren und Akane öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Langsam strich sie sich an den Augen entlang und blickte regungslos auf die nassen Tränen an ihrem Finger. "Akane ." Wieder hörte sie Ranmas sanfte Stimme. Räuspernd stand Akane auf und strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ich . also . ich glaube ich muss Kasumi helfen ." Mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln verschwand sie aus dem Dojo und rannte hinüber zum Haus.  
  
Verwundert und besorgt saß Ranma auf dem Boden und starrte zur Tür, durch die Akane gerade verschwunden war. "Sie hat geweint ." flüsterte er traurig und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Holzplanken. "Und . sie hat mich umarmt ." Ein seliges Lächeln entstand auf Ranmas Lippen und er strich sich zugleich verlegen durch die Haare. Kurz darauf verzog Ranma seine Stirn wieder in Falten und sagte zu sich selbst: "Aber . sie hat geweint ." Verwirrt lies Ranma sich auf den Boden sinken und blickte ausdruckslos an die Decke. Er wusste einfach nicht was er nun denken . und was er fühlen sollte. Einerseits fühlte er sich glücklich, glücklich darüber, dass er Akane so nahe sein durfte . aber andererseits war sein Herz erfüllt von Sorge. Akane weinen zu sehen . das machte ihn hilflos . machte auch ihn selbst traurig .  
  
"Oh Akane, dass ist aber wirklich sehr nett von dir!" Lächelnd und mit Stolz erfüllten Augen sah Kasumi dabei zu wie Akane sich eine Schürze umband. "Wie wäre es denn . wenn du den Tisch decken würdest?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Akane in das fröhliche Gesicht von Kasumi und brachte nur ein ratloses Nicken zustande. Kurz darauf ging sie mit beladenen Händen hinüber zum Wohnzimmer und stellte die Schüsseln an ihre Plätze. "Hauptsache ich habe irgendetwas zu tun" murmelte sie leise und schob die Schüssel an Ranmas Platz noch einmal etwas gerade. Zufrieden stand Akane auf und klopfte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. "Ich bin fertig!" rief sie mit lauter Stimme in Richtung Küche, woraufhin auch gleich Kasumis Kopf erschien. "Das ist aber schön Akane, könntest du dann bitte Ranma holen? Die anderen kommen gleich." "Ja . aber ich dachte ich soll dir noch ein wenig in der Küche helfen?" Schmollend drehte sich Akane um und nahm sich ihre Schürze ab. Dann strafte sie ihre Schulter und ging mit großen Schritten in den Garten hinaus und stolzierte zum Dojo. Doch je näher sie kam, desto kleiner wurden auch ihre Schritte, bis sie schließlich leise zur Tür schlich und zögerlich ihren Kopf um die Ecke streckte. Zu ihrer Verwunderung lag Ranma einfach nur auf dem Boden und starrte an die Decke. Da er Akane noch nicht bemerkt hatte, holte diese noch ein weiters Mal tief Luft und rief dann: "Ranma, das Essen ist fertig!"  
  
Erschrocken sprang Ranma auf und blickte zur Tür. Zu sehen war nur noch ein Rockzipfel der eilig um die Ecke wehte. Warum Akane weglief konnte sie sich auch nicht genau erklären . aus Angst, Scham . oder aus Unsicherheit? Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären . vielleicht wollte sie weglaufen, sich vor ihren Gefühlen verstecken . oder vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur schüchtern.  
  
Verlegen schaute Ranma hinüber zu Akane. Still saß sie auf ihrem Kissen und schien in ihren Gedanken versunken zu sein. Als Akane auf einmal auch zu ihm hinüberlinste, drehte er seinen Kopf schnell weg, konnte aber aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie rot sie wurde. Ein Grinsen entstand auf seinem Gesicht . wie niedlich Akane in diesem Moment doch aussah . "Ich hoffe es schmeckt euch!" Mit einem strahlendem Gesicht setzte sich Kasumi an den Tisch und reichte Ranma eine große Schüssel mit dampfendem Gemüse. Begierig begannen Ranmas Augen zu leuchten und er fing an sich so viel wie möglich in seine Schüssel zu füllen. Kaum hatte er das Gemüse und den Reis wieder auf den Tisch gestellt, hatte er sich auch schon seine Stäbchen geschnappt und fing an sich wie ein Wilder das Essen in den Mund zu stopfen. Erbost verzog Akane neben ihm den Mund und beobachtete ihn mit knirschenden Zähnen. Nach einer Weile sprang sie wütend af und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. "Ranma, kannst du dich denn nicht einmal benehmen, du ." Stockend lies Akane ihre Arme sinken und sah lächelnd auf Ranma hinab, der sie mit verschmierten Mund ängstlich ansah. "Ich . ach . ist schon gut." Grinsend setzte sich Akane wieder hin und begann zu essen. Ranma hingegen stellte sprachlos seine Schüssel auf den Tisch und schaute mit großen Augen hinüber zu Akane, die zufrieden ihren Reis aß. Sagen konnte er in dem Moment nicht, er saß einfach nur da und sah seine Verlobte an.  
  
Summend trat Kasumi aus dem Haus und streckte die Arme weit nach oben. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und lies ihr Gesicht von den ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne wärmen. Gerade wollte sie wieder zurück ins Haus gehen, als sie plötzlich laute Schreie aus dem Dojo vernahm. Verwundert lief sie hinüber zur Trainingshalle und streckte neugierig ihren Kopf herein. Mit großen Augen schob sie die Tür zur Seite und winkte immer noch etwas sprachlos dem trainierenden Ranma zu. "Das ist aber eine Überraschung! Du bist aber früh wach heute!" Schulterzuckend schnappte sich Ranma ein Handtuch und legte es sich über die Schultern. "Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen" sagte er ratlos und trat hinaus auf die Treppe. Rot schimmerndes Licht überzog den Himmel und brachte ihn zum strahlen. Seufzend schloss Ranma die Augen und strich sich mit dem Handtuch über die Schultern. Warum machte er sich auch so viele Gedanken über Akane .  
  
"Ranma? Wenn du schon mal wach bist, dann macht es dir bestimmt nichts aus Akane zu wecken, oder?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging Kasumi an Ranma vorbei und drehte sich dann lächelnd zu ihm um. "Aber beeil dich, sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät zur Schule!" Gerade wollte Kasumi sich zum Haus umwenden, als sie auf einmal erschrocken zur Seite hüpfte. "Oh nein, jetzt habe ich diese schöne Blume abgebrochen." Geschockt hockte sich Kasumi hinunter auf den Boden und hob vorsichtig die kleine Blume auf. Verwundert blickte Ranma über ihre Schulter und blickte die Blume schief an. Erfreut lächelte Kasumi plötzlich auf und reichte Ranma die Blume. "Wie wäre es, wenn du sie Akane mitbringst . sie mag Blumen doch so gerne!"  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Ranma vor Akanes geschlossener Tür. Verschwitzt hielt er in seiner rechten Hand die kleine Blume und mit der anderen Hand drückte er nervös die Tür auf. Wie erwartet lag Akane in ihrem Bett und kuschelte sich genüsslich in ihre Kissen. Etwas zögerlich ging Ranma auf das Bett zu und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. "Akane ." leise flüsterte Ranma ihren Namen und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Nachdem einige Zeit verstrichen war, räusperte er sich leise und sagte dann mit etwas lauterer Stimme: "Akane, du musst aufwachen!" Müde strich sich Akane die Haare aus dem Gesicht und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Sofort wich sie erschrocken zurück als sie Ranma erblickte und fing an mit leiser Stimme zu sagen: "Nicht schon wieder, Ranma, . ich möchte das nicht." Mit angsterfüllten Augen schaute Akane zu Ranma, der unsicher aufgestanden war und sie nun verständnislos ansah. Erst da bemerkte Akane, dass das ja gar nicht der Ranma aus ihrem Traum war und es bildete sich sofort wieder ein roter Schleier über ihrer Nase.  
  
Stotternd schlug sie ihre Bettdecke zur Seite und rutschte nervös bis zur Kante, so dass sie ihre Beine herunterbaumeln lassen konnte. "Ich . ähm . ich ." begann sie verlegen zu stottern, als ihr auf einmal die kleine rote Blume in Ranmas Hand auffiel. "Ist die etwa für mich?" Erstaunt stand sie auf und blickte Ranma mit großen Augen an. "Ich, ähh ." Verwirrt blickte Ranma sich um, als er realisierte, dass Akane die Blume in seiner Hand meinte. Grinsend streckte er ihr die Blume entgegen und sagte mit zittriger Stimme: "Ja, die . ist für dich!" Ein freudiges Glänzen lies Akanes Augen aufstrahlen und sie wollte die Blume schon an sich nehmen, als sie plötzlich doch zurücktrat und Ranma schmunzelnd ansah. Ranma, der ihren Blick nicht ganz deuten konnte, blickte verwirrt von ihren Augen auf den Boden, als sein Blick auf die kleine Blume in seiner Hand fiel. Sprachlos öffnete er den Mund und blickte verlegen von Akane zu der Blume, die ein weiters Mal abgebrochen war und nun ihren Kopf traurig nach unten hängen lies.  
  
Zögernd begann Ranma leise zu lachen und senkte seine Hand wieder nach unten. "Ich glaube, du willst sie nun nicht mehr haben . oder?" Grinsend blickte er auf und bemerkte zu seiner Freude, dass auch Akane sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen konnte. "Ich . ich möchte sie trotzdem!" Mit fester Stimme sah Akane auf und versank für einen kurzen Moment in dem frechen Strahlen von Ranmas Augen. Zögerlich schnappte sie sich dann die Blume und warf einen strengen Blick in Ranmas Richtung. "Würdest du nun bitte mein Zimmer verlassen?"  
  
Mit sicheren Schritten ging Ranma den Zaun entlang und schaute misstrauisch hinunter zu Akane. Er wusste immer noch nicht ganz was er von dem gestrigen Abend halten sollte und erst recht nicht von dem heutigen Morgen. Irgendetwas war anders . ob er es war . ob Akane sich verändert hatte . oder ob er sich das alles nur einbildete, vermochte er in diesem Moment nicht zu sagen. Doch das Gefühl blieb . etwas war anders. Mit einem großen Satz sprang Ranma vom Zaun hinunter und stellte sich genau vor Akane. Mit verengten Augen sah er auf sie herab und kratze sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. Etwas verwundert wollte Akane schon ein paar Schritte zurückgehen, als Ranma sie plötzlich am Handgelenk packte und mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig ihre Haare aus der Stirn strich. Grinsend ging er ein paar Schritte zurück und begann bei Akanes verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck lauthals zu lachen. Wütend verzog Akane das Gesicht. "Was ist los Ranma, warum lachst du denn so?" "Du . deine Stirn ." Lachend hielt sich Ranma die Hände vor den Bauch und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. "Du hast eine riesige Beule!" platze er auf einmal heraus und lachte erneut laut auf.  
  
Zornig tastete Akane ihre Stirn ab und blickte dann Ranma ab. "Du . du bist ja so ein Trottel Ranma!" Wütend begann Akane hinter Ranma herzulaufen und ihn mit ihrer Schultasche zu schlagen. "Hör endlich auf zu lachen! Du Blödmann . Trottel . Perversling!!" Vor Wut fast platzend schrie Akane erbost auf, als sie plötzlich anhielt und regungslos in eine Pfütze starrte. Eine blau schillernde Beule lachte ihr entgegen und Akane kam nicht darum herum sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Schulterzuckend richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah hinüber zu Ranma, welcher inzwischen vor lauter Lachen rot angelaufen war. Schmunzelnd blickte sie noch einmal in die Pfütze und begann dann selber laut zu lachen. Ein befreiendes Lachen, ein Lachen voller Freude und Glück . ein Lachen, dass Ranma verstummen lies . Sprachlos sah er hinüber zu Akane . ihr lachendes Gesicht, ihre wehenden Haare und dazu ihre anmutige Figur . wie eine stolze Blume streckte sie sich der Sonne entgegen und erhellte sein Herz .  
  
Luft holend verstummte Akane und sah hinüber zu Ranma, der sogleich verlegen wegschaute. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu und stellte sich dicht vor ihn. Mit einem Lächelnd auf den Lippen beugte sie sich nach vorne und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr: "Als ich ohnmächtig war, hatte ich einen Traum . ich mochte dich nicht, . weil du nicht so warst wie du jetzt bist ."  
  
To be continued  
  
Euer Blümchen 


	6. BLUME VI

Zornig tastete Akane ihre Stirn ab und blickte dann Ranma ab. "Du . du bist ja so ein Trottel Ranma!" Wütend begann Akane hinter Ranma herzulaufen und ihn mit ihrer Schultasche zu schlagen. "Hör endlich auf zu lachen! Du Blödmann . Trottel . Perversling!!" Vor Wut fast platzend schrie Akane erbost auf, als sie plötzlich anhielt und regungslos in eine Pfütze starrte. Eine blau schillernde Beule lachte ihr entgegen und Akane kam nicht darum herum sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Schulterzuckend richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah hinüber zu Ranma, welcher inzwischen vor lauter Lachen rot angelaufen war. Schmunzelnd blickte sie noch einmal in die Pfütze und begann dann selber laut zu lachen. Ein befreiendes Lachen, ein Lachen voller Freude und Glück . ein Lachen, dass Ranma verstummen lies . Sprachlos sah er hinüber zu Akane . ihr lachendes Gesicht, ihre wehenden Haare und dazu ihre anmutige Figur . wie eine stolze Blume streckte sie sich der Sonne entgegen und erhellte sein Herz .  
  
Luft holend verstummte Akane und sah hinüber zu Ranma, der sogleich verlegen wegschaute. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu und stellte sich dicht vor ihn. Mit einem Lächelnd auf den Lippen beugte sie sich nach vorne und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr: "Als ich ohnmächtig war, hatte ich einen Traum . ich mochte dich nicht, . weil du nicht so warst wie du jetzt bist ." Lächelnd wendete Akane sich von ihm ab und ging langsam den Weg entlang. Ranma hingegen konnte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Ein ungewohntes Leuchten war in seinen Augen erschienen und sein Herz klopfte so schnell wie niemals zuvor. Es war, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben .  
  
"Ranma Saotome!" Erschrocken wendete Ranma den Kopf nach oben und sah in das wütende Gesicht seines Lehrers. Räuspernd stand er auf, senkte den Kopf ein wenig und fragte: "Wie . wie war denn die Frage?" Tief luftholend legte der Lehrer seine Stirn in Falten und blickte tadelnd auf Ranma herab, doch schon kurz darauf legte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Ich beneide sie um ihre Liebe. Sogar im Unterricht können sie nicht aufhören ihre Verlobte anzuschauen." Schluckend drehte Ranma seinen Kopf in Akanes Richtung und wurde sogleich knallrot im Gesicht. "Ich möchte sie jetzt aber trotzdem bitten hinauszugehen." Ernst zwinkerte der Lehrer Ranma noch einmal zu und wendete sich dann wieder zu den anderen Schülern.  
  
Leise schloss Ranma die Tür zum Klassenzimmer hinter sich und atmete tief durch. Danach rutschte er sich seufzend an der Wand auf den Boden und vergrub nachdenklich seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er die ganze Zeit über an nichts anderes als an Akane denken konnte. Immer wieder erschien ihr lächelndes Gesicht vor seinen Augen und immer wieder begann sein Herz nervös zu pochen. Nervös . warum machte ihn die ganze Sache eigentlich so nervös?  
  
Laut ertönten die Schulglocken und entließen die Schüler in ihre Freiheit. Lachend strömten sie aus dem Schulgebäude und erfreuten sich an dem schönen Wetter. Grinsend verabschiedete Ranma sich von einigen Schulkameraden und schlenderte dann weiter über den Schulhof, bis er plötzlich Akane erblickte. Lächelnd stand sie am Schultor und wartete auf ihn. Mit der einen Hand hielt sie ihre Schultasche fest umschlossen und mit der anderen Hand strich sie sich leicht durch das vom Wind zerzauste Haar. Tänzelnd schwebten ein paar Blütenblätter aus dem nahe gelegenen Baum um sie herum und ließen ihre Augen erfreut aufleuchten.  
  
Fasziniert blieb Ranma stehen. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in seinem Körper auf . ein Gefühl, das sein Herz höher schlagen ließ, ein Gefühl, das einen die Welt um sich herum vergessen ließ, ein Gefühl, das .  
  
"Ranma, nun komm doch endlich und stehe da nicht wie versteinert herum!" Lachend winkte Akane ihm zu und bemerkte schmunzelnd wie Ranmas Nase sich langsam rot färbte. Verlegen kratze er sich am Kopf und lief dann auf sie zu, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht merken würde wie nervös er schon wieder war. "Warum bist du denn so rot im Gesicht?" Grinsend legte Akane den Kopf zur Seite. "Ich . also . wir müssen jetzt aber wirklich los!" Mit klopfendem Herzen wendete Ranma sich ab und schritt mit hoch erhobenem Haupt an ihr vorbei.  
  
"Wir sind wieder da!" rief Akane mit fröhlicher Stimme und betrat das Wohnzimmer. "Das ist aber schön!" Lächelnd kam Kasumi aus der Küche heraus und legte bei Akanes Anblick nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. "Irgendetwas ist anders heute . du siehst so . glücklich aus ." Empört stemmte Akane die Hände in die Hüften und zog einen kleinen Schmollmund, doch kurz darauf legte sich wieder ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihren Mund. "Ich fühle mich halt einfach gut heute!" Summend lief Akane die Treppe hoch und ging in ihr Zimmer. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lehnte sie sich an die geschlossene Tür und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Dann zog sie sich in Windeseile ihre Schuluniform aus und schlüpfte in ein bequemes enges gelbes T-Shirt und einen roten Faltenminirock. Nach einem kurzen zufriedenen Blick in den Spiegel ging sie zu ihrem Fenster und öffnete es mit viel Schwung. Eine frische Brise wehte ihr um die Nase. Genüsslich schloss Akane ein weiteres Mal die Augen und konnte ein aufkommendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Voller guter Laune stieß sich Akane vom Fenster ab und wirbelte ein paar Mal in ihrem Zimmer umher, als ihr Blick auf einmal auf die kleine rote Blume fiel, die Ranma ihr am Morgen geschenkt hatte. Ein wohliges Kribbeln stieg in ihrem Bauch auf und eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen.  
  
Nachdenklich setzte sich Akane auf ihr Bett und drehte die Blume in ihren Finger hin und her. Glücklich war sie, einfach nur glücklich, doch warum . vielleicht, weil Ranma so verdammt niedlich war, oder doch einfach nur, weil das Wetter heute so schön war . oder vielleicht, weil sie sich ihrer Gefühle Ranma gegenüber endlich so sicher war .?  
  
Ein leises Klopfen riss Akane aus ihren Gedanken und sie hob erschrocken ihren Kopf. "Herein ." sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern und richtete ihre Augen interessiert auf die Tür. Vorsichtig streckte Ranma seinen Kopf durch einen kleinen Türspalt und lächelte Akane schüchtern an. "Akane, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ." Weiter sprach er nicht, denn sein Blick war auf die kleine Blume in Akanes Händen gefallen. Verwirrt sah Akane mit an, wie Ranma sie noch einmal angrinste und dann aus ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Ratlos lief Akane hinterher und rief: "Ranma, aber wo willst du denn hin?" Doch Ranma winkte ihr nur noch einmal kurz zu und sagte: "Ich muss noch etwas erledigen!"  
  
"Treten sie doch herein!" Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln öffnete eine kleine rundliche Verkäuferin Ranma die Tür zu einem kleinen Blumenladen. Schluckend trat Ranma über die Schwelle und warf ein schüchternes Lächeln zu der kleinen Verkäuferin. "Ich . also . ich suche ." Grinsend verschwand die Blumenverkäuferin um eine Ecke und kam Sekunden später mit einem großen Strauß roter Rosen wieder zurück. "Du möchtest Blume für deine Freundin, hab ich recht?" Verlegen blickte Ranma zu Boden und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. "Also Freundin kann man nicht recht sagen", brachte er stotternd hervor, "Sie ist vielmehr meine Verlobte ." fügte er noch leise hinzu und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. "Dann ist das hier ja genau das Richtige für dich!" sagte die Verkäuferin zwinkernd und reichte Ranma den großen Strauß. Zögerlich nahm Ranma die Rosen in die Hand und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. Warum konnte er in dem Moment nicht genau erklären, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab die Rosen zu nehmen. So gab er sie der verwunderten Verkäuferin zurück und sah sich suchend in dem kleinen Laden um. Nach kurzer Zeit leuchteten seine Augen auf und er ging mit langsamen Schritten bis zur hintersten Ecke des Geschäfts. Ein einsames kleines Regal stand da, auf dem sich kaum noch Blumen befanden. Aufgeregt kniete sich Ranma auf den Boden und griff zielsicher unter das oberste Regalbrett. Staunend stellte sich die rundliche Frau neben ihn. "Da hast du dir aber wirklich etwas besonders schönes herausgesucht! Genau das passende für eine junge aufblühende Liebe!"  
  
Glücklich und doch etwas nervös stolzierte Ranma mit der kleinen Pflanze auf dem schmalen Zaun in Richtung des Tendo-Dojos. Tausende von Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und er merkte wie er immer aufgeregter wurde. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wie er Akane das Geschenk wohl übergeben sollte. Sollte er ihr die Pflanze vielleicht persönlich geben? Aber was wäre dann wenn sie ihn auslachen würde? Wie würde sie überhaupt reagieren? Mit zittrigen Händen stand Ranma vor dem großen Tor des Tendo-Anwesens. Er war zwar immer noch aufgeregt, aber sein Entschluss stand fest .  
  
Keuchend stütze sich Akane auf den glatten Holzboden des Dojos. Kleine Schweißperlen tropften von ihrer Stirn hinab und ihr Atem ging schwer, doch all das konnte sie nicht davon abhalten weiter zu trainieren. Sie sprudelte nur so vor Energie und so sprang sie wieder hoch und schlug und trat auf die an der Decke hängende Puppe ein. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, als ihr plötzlich jemand leicht auf die Schulter tippte. Schnell wirbelte sie herum und blickte in das verschmitzt lächelnde Gesicht von Ranma. Dieser stupste ihr noch ein weiters Mal leicht auf die Nase und brachte Akane damit völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht. Mit großen Augen bemerkte sie wie sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und mit einem leisen Rumps auf ihren Po fiel. Lachend reichte Ranma ihr die Hand und sagte: "Soll ich dir etwa hochhelfen du kleiner Trampel?" Grimmig und doch lächelnd stieß Akane seine Hand weg und rümpfte auffällig die Nase. "Von so einem Trottel wie dir brauche ich keine Hilfe!"  
  
Elegant hüpfte sie wieder auf die Füße sah Ranma schmunzelnd entgegen. Dann schrie sie laut auf und versuchte Ranma mit ihren Füßen die Beine wegzuziehen, doch Ranma wich ihr geschickt aus, indem er über sie hinweg sprang. Keuchend drehte sich Akane um und versuchte diesmal Ranma mit ihren Fäusten zu treffen, doch immer wieder konnte er ihren Schlägen ausweichen. Empört stampfte Akane mit den Füßen auf dem Boden herum und murmelte irgendetwas in sich herein, als sie ein weiters Mal auf Ranma zusprang. Zu Spät bemerkte sie, dass Ranma gar nicht mehr an derselben Stelle stand und sah nun die Wand auf sich zukommen. Erschrocken schloss sie die Augen und hielt die Luft an, als sie plötzlich sanft von zwei Armen umschlossen wurde.  
  
"Meinst du wirklich ich lass dich ein zweites Mal gegen die Wand knallen?" flüsterte Ranma ihr sanft ins Ohr und drückte sie fest an sich. Aufatmend schmiegte Akane sich an ihren Verlobten und genoss die ungewohnte Wärme, die in ihrem Körper aufstieg. Zärtlich strich Ranma Akane über den Rücken und schloss die Augen, hoffend, dass dieser Moment ewig halten würde. Auf einmal hob Akane leicht den Kopf und blickte Ranma schüchtern in die Augen. Sogleich röteten sich ihre Wangen, doch anstatt gleich wieder auseinander zu fahren, bewegten sich ihre Gesichter Millimeter für Millimeter aufeinander zu. Schon hatte sie beide die Augen geschlossen und spürten den leichten Atem des anderen auf ihren Lippen, als Akane ihren Kopf weiter anhob und bevor sie aus dem Dojo lief leise in Ranmas Ohr flüsterte: "Aishiteru ." 


	7. Ende

BLUME VII (Ende)  
  
Konnichiwa!!  
Elegant hüpfte sie wieder auf die Füße sah Ranma schmunzelnd entgegen. Dann schrie sie laut auf und versuchte Ranma mit ihren Füßen die Beine wegzuziehen, doch Ranma wich ihr geschickt aus, indem er über sie hinweg sprang. Keuchend drehte sich Akane um und versuchte diesmal Ranma mit ihren Fäusten zu treffen, doch immer wieder konnte er ihren Schlägen ausweichen. Empört stampfte Akane mit den Füßen auf dem Boden herum und murmelte irgendetwas in sich herein, als sie ein weiters Mal auf Ranma zusprang. Zu Spät bemerkte sie, dass Ranma gar nicht mehr an derselben Stelle stand und sah nun die Wand auf sich zukommen. Erschrocken schloss sie die Augen und hielt die Luft an, als sie plötzlich sanft von zwei Armen umschlossen wurde.  
  
"Meinst du wirklich ich lass dich ein zweites Mal gegen die Wand knallen?" flüsterte Ranma ihr sanft ins Ohr und drückte sie fest an sich. Aufatmend schmiegte Akane sich an ihren Verlobten und genoss die ungewohnte Wärme, die in ihrem Körper aufstieg. Zärtlich strich Ranma Akane über den Rücken und schloss die Augen, hoffend, dass dieser Moment ewig halten würde. Auf einmal hob Akane leicht den Kopf und blickte Ranma schüchtern in die Augen. Sogleich röteten sich ihre Wangen, doch anstatt gleich wieder auseinander zu fahren, bewegten sich ihre Gesichter Millimeter für Millimeter aufeinander zu. Schon hatte sie beide die Augen geschlossen und spürten den leichten Atem des anderen auf ihren Lippen, als Akane ihren Kopf weiter anhob und, bevor sie aus dem Dojo lief, leise in Ranmas Ohr flüsterte: "Aishiteru ."  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Ranma seine Augen und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Akane war nicht mehr zu sehen, dass Dojo war leer und ruhig. Von draußen konnte man das leise Rauschen der Bäume vernehmen und manchmal auch das Zwitschern eines kleinen Vogels, doch keins von diesen Geräuschen drang zu Ranma durch. Regungslos lehnte er an der Wand und blickte mit leeren Augen umher. Was er in diesem Moment fühlte, konnte er sich selbst nicht genau erklären. Er nahm seine Umgebung um sich herum nicht wahr, er hörte nichts, er sah nichts, er spürte nur das aufgeregte Klopfen seines Herzen. "Aishiteru ." flüsterte Ranma mit heiserer Stimme und schloss tief durchatmend die Augen. Oft hatte er sich schon vorgestellt, dass Akane das eines Tages zu ihm sagen würde . dass sie ihm sagen würde, wie sehr sie ihn liebt, doch jetzt, wo es Wirklichkeit geworden war, konnte er es selbst kaum glauben . Nach einiger Zeit öffnete Ranma die Augen wieder und ging langsam zu der geöffnete Tür des Dojos. Ein leichter Wind wehte ihm um die Nase und schien ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise wieder zu beleben. Plötzlich begannen seine Augen zu leuchten und auf seinen Lippen formte sich ein kaum zu unterdrückendes Lächeln. Genüsslich atmete er die frische Luft ein und ging dann zurück ins Dojo. Nachdem er die Tür leise hinter sich zugeschoben hatte, blickte er sich ein paar Mal unsicher um und holte dann ein weiteres Mal tief Luft. "Juhuu!" Laut schrie Ranma auf und tanzte wie ein Verrückter im Dojo umher. Er hüpfte auf und ab, kreuz und quer, bis er sich irgendwann erschöpft auf den Boden legte und glücklich die Augen schloss. "Sie liebt mich" flüsterte er ein weiteres Mal und ein leichter roter Schleier überzog seine Nase.  
  
Entspannt ließ Akane sich auf ihr Bett fallen und genoss die leichte Brise, welche ihr durch das geöffnete Fenster um das Gesicht schwebte. Mit ihren Augen verfolgte sie den leichten Flug eines Blütenblattes, welches durch das Fenster hineingeschwebt kam. Wie oft hatte sie sich schon gewünscht so frei wie eine Blume zu sein. Unabhängig und ohne Sorgen . Ein Schmunzeln entstand auf Akanes Lippen und sie drehte das Blütenblatt zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen hin und her. Endlich war auch sie frei . frei vom Druck und frei von den Sorgen, die auf ihrem Herzen lagen. Fröhlich sprang Akane vom Bett auf und stellte sich nachdenklich vor den Spiegel. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht so recht fassen, dass sie Ranma wirklich gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Verlegen vergrub Akane ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und versuchte sich Ranmas Reaktion vorzustellen. Wie sollte sie sich jetzt eigentlich ihm gegenüber verhalten und was war . wenn er sie nicht liebte? Seufzend taumelte Akane ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl plumpsen. "Wenn er mich nicht liebt . was mache ich ." flüsterte sie mit trauriger Stimme, als ihr Blick auf einmal auf eine kleine Pflanze fiel. Einsam und verlassen stand sie da, mitten auf ihrem Schreibtisch, in der Hoffnung, dass sie endlich bemerkt werden würde.  
  
Erstaunt beugte Akane sich nach vorne und betrachtete die Blume von allen Seiten. Sie war nicht recht groß und sah noch sehr jung aus. Einige kleine grüne Stängel ragten aus der schwarzen Erde, so dass man eigentlich meinen musste, dass sie ziemlich kläglich aussah, doch die vereinzelten Blättchen ließen die Pflanze irgendwie vollkommen erscheinen. Noch nicht groß, unerfahren und scheu und dennoch unheimlich stark . mit großen Augen schüttelte Akane den Kopf und stellte die Blume nun auf ihren Schoß. Inmitten dieser Stängel und Blättchen ragte eine kleine Knospe hervor, bereit aufzublühen und sich der Sonne entgegenzustrecken.  
  
Aufgeregt stand Akane auf und stellte die Blume wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Dann strich sie sich schnell den Rock glatt, warf noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und stürmte dann zur Tür heraus. Kaum war das Klacken der Tür zu vernehmen, da wurde die Tür auch schon wieder aufgerissen und Akane hetze herein. Behutsam nahm sie die kleine Pflanze und ging dann mit einem etwas gemäßigterem Schritt zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Währenddessen beugte sich ein großer Schatten über Ranma und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken sprang Ranma auf und starrte sein Gegenüber wütend an. Als er jedoch erkannt hatte, wer ihn dort angestoßen hatte, entspannte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Gelangweilt steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und sagte: "Vater, musst du mich immer gleich so erschrecken?" Grinsend schaute Genma seinen Sohn an und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Seit wann lässt du dich denn so leicht erschrecken Sohn?" Mürrisch verzog Ranma das Gesicht und drehte sich ein wenig weg. "Ich war halt in Gedanken" versucht er sich leise zu rechtfertigen und zog seine Stirn in Falten. Mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf dem Mund ging Genma langsam um Ranma herum und beobachtete ihn misstrauische von allen Seiten. Genervt schubste Ranma seine Vater ein Stückchen davon und marschierte an ihm vorbei. "Hör auf mich zu nerven Alter, ich möchte meine Ruhe haben!" Kichernd hielt Genma sich denn Bauch und sagte dann mit einem scheinheiligen Grinsen: "Du möchtest also allein sein . doch nicht etwa . mit Akane??" Wütend drehte Ranma sich um und schritt auf seinen Vater zu. Grimmig zog er ihn an seinen Hemd etwas höher und zischte: "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen würde!" Mit einem ernsten Ausdruck in den Augen räusperte sie Genma und reckte stolz seine Brust in die Höhe. "Sohn, du brauchst mir doch nichts vorspielen. Akane und du, ihr seit euch in den letzten Tagen merklich näher gekommen. Meinst du ich merke nicht wie glücklich Akane im Moment aussieht und wie du sie immer beobachtest?" Tief durchatmend starrte Ranma seinen Vater an und zog bedrohlich die Augenbrauen nach unten. "Wieso sollte ich denn so ein Machoweib wie Akane beobachten? Du spinnst ja wohl!" Lächelnd fasste Genma Ranma auf die Schultern und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Du brauchst dich doch nicht genieren Ranma, ich weiß doch, dass du sie liebst!"  
  
Entsetzt stolperte Ranma zurück und blickte starr auf den Boden. Dann hob er seinen Kopf und blickte wütend einen Vater an. Zornig rief er: "Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Scheiß? Ich liebe Akane nicht, ich habe es nie getan und ich werde es auch nie tun! Sie ist doch nur ein blöder Tram." Ein lautes Klirren erfüllte den Raum und Ranma und Genma drehten sich erschrocken um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Akane sahen, wie sie mit leeren Augen in der Tür stand. Als sie merkte wie Ranma sie ansah, senkte sie schnell den Kopf und ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte leicht. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie rückwärts, hob den Kopf nicht, starrte die ganze Zeit nur auf den Boden und versuchte vergeblich ihren Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch kaum wollte sie die kleine Schwelle übertreten, kam sie ins Stolpern und fiel zu Boden. Sogleich bemerkte sie, wie Ranma auf sie zugelaufen kam, wie sich seine Schritte immer mehr näherten, wie seine Stimme, die nach ihr, rief immer lauter wurde . doch Akane rappelte sich so schnell wie möglich auf, stolperte die kleine Treppe hinunter und rannte davon.  
  
"Akane, bitte bleib stehen!!" Verzweifelt sah Ranma seiner Verlobten hinterher, doch sie hielt nicht an, sah sich noch nicht einmal mehr um . lief einfach davon. Vorsichtig kniete Ranma vor der Tür nieder und betrachtete die Scherben. Fast im selben Moment erkannte er und zwischen all der Erde, die kleine Blume, welche er Akane geschenkt hatte. Schluckend richtete er sich auf und blickte wütend zu seinem Vater, der sich mittlerweile leise in eine Ecke gestellt hatte. "Es ist alles nur seine Schuld" flüsterte Ranma mit rauer Stimme und schritt mit schweren Schritten die Treppe hinunter. Doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto deutlicher wurde ihm, dass er seinem Vater nicht die Schuld geben durfte. Immerhin hatte er selbst diese Worte ausgesprochen. Die Worte, welche wahrscheinlich die größte Lüge seines Lebens gewesen waren . die Worte, mit denen er Akane so unendlich wehgetan hatte . die Worte, die vielleicht alles zerstört hatten.  
  
Keuchend stoppte Ranma auf der kleinen Brücke und sah mit leeren Augen auf das Ufer hernieder. Dort saß Akane, im Schatten der Sonne, und blickte regungslos auf das rauschende Wasser. So schnell er konnte, rannte Ranma zurück und kletterte leise den kleinen Hang zum Ufer hinunter. Doch kaum hatte er sich Akane ein wenig genähert, stand sie auf und ging davon. Sich laut räuspernd ging Ranma Akane mit schnellen Schritten hinterher, doch je näher er ihr kam, desto schneller lief sie. "Akane!" Leise begann Ranma Akane zu rufen, doch sie zeigte keine Regung. Sie lief einfach weiter als wenn sie nichts gehört hätte. "Akane, bitte, ich möchte mit dir reden . Akane ." flehend blieb Ranma stehen. Langsam drehte Akane sich um und sah Ranma mit leeren Augen an. Glitzernd liefen ein paar Tränen an ihren Wangen hinunter und ein leises Schluchzen durchbrach die Stille. Vorsichtig ging Ranma auf sie zu, doch als er ihre Hand ergreifen wollte, zog sie sie schnell zurück und blickte Ranma mit einem zornigen Gesichtaisdruck an. "Lass mich in Ruhe Ranma! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Akane um und wollte gerade wieder loslaufen, als ihre Hand plötzlich fest umgriffen wurde und sie zum Stehen gezwungen wurde. "Lass mich los Ranma." Sagte sie mit leiser und doch fester Stimme, doch Ranma dachte gar nicht daran sie loszulassen. "Bitte Akane, hör mir doch wenigstens zu." Bittend umfasste Ranma Akanes Hand noch etwas fester, doch in diesem Moment drehte sich Akane um, holte weit aus und verpasste Ranma eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Ich habe gesagt du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen ." sagte Akane mit zitternder Stimme, riss sich von Ranma los und lief davon.  
  
Im fahlen Licht des Mondes schritt Akane mit leisen Schritten durch das große Tor des Tendo-Anwesens. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass ein Fenster noch hell erleuchtet war , doch als sie erkannt hatte, dass es Ranmas Zimmer war, wand sie sich schluckend wieder ab. Bedacht darauf keinen Laut von sich zu geben, schlich Akane hinüber zum Dojo und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Kaum hatte sie den ersten Schritt hineingesetzt, schrie sie entsetzt auf und hielt sich gleich danach erschrocken die hand vor den Mund. Fragend kniete sie sich nach unten auf den Boden und erkannte nach einer Weile, die Scherben der kleinen Blume. Traurig strich sie durch die trockene Erde und wischte sie ein bisschen zur Seite. Erstaunt weiteten sich Akanes Augen, als auf einmal ein Strahl des Mondlichts den Boden des Dojos erhellte, und sie ein kleines Glitzern zwischen der Erde entdeckte. Verwundert wischte Akane die Erde noch ein wenig mehr zur Seite und spürte nach einiger Zeit einen harten Gegenstand zwischen ihren Fingern. Atemlos richtete sich Akane auf und hielt den Gegenstand in das Mondlicht, um ihn genauer betrachten zu können.  
  
"Du hast ihn also entdeckt." Erschrocken wirbelte Akane herum und blickte Ranma an, der ihr mit leeren Augen entgegenblickte. Ohne ein Wort nahm Ranma Akane den schmalen Silberring aus der Hand und drehte in ein paar Mal vor seinen Augen umher. Ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln entstand auf seinen Lippen und er senkte schnell wieder den Kopf. "Weißt du Akane, ich wollte dir diesen Ring geben. Ich wollte ihn dir geben, als ein Zeichen . meiner Liebe ." Stockend atmete Ranma tief durch und warf einen schüchternen Blick auf Akane, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. "Doch ich . ich habe mich nicht getraut ihn dir zu geben und so habe ich ihn in der Blume versteckt, in der Hoffnung, dass du ihn irgendwann einmal entdecken würdest ." "Aber Ranma .ich" schluckend ging Akane auf Ranma zu, hielt dann aber inne und wendete sich wieder ab, zu groß war der Schmerz, der sich in ihrem Herzen breit gemacht hatte. "Akane, ich bitte dich . vertrau mir doch ." vorsichtig ging Ranma auf Akane zu und fasste ihr vorsichtig an die Schulter um sie zu sich umzudrehen. "Wie soll ich dir vertrauen . ich, ich weiß nicht wie ." Nur das entfernte Bellen eines Hundes war zu vernehmen, als eine glitzernde Träne an Akanes Wange hinunterlief und auf Ranmas Hand fiel. Schluckend unterdrückte Akane das aufkommende Schluchzen ihrer Kehle und das Zittern ihres Körpers und wollte davongehen, als Ranma sie auf einmal nahe an sich heran zog und mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte. "Bitte verzeih mir . ich liebe dich doch ." Leise flüsterte Ranma diese Worte in Akanes Ohr und ließ ihren Körper erschaudern. Mit klopfendem Herzen blickte Akane Ranma in die Augen und eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Nase. Sanft umfasste Ranma Akanes Hüften, zog sie dicht an seinen Körper und begann sie zaghaft auf den Mund zu küssen. Erst ganz vorsichtig, unerfahren und scheu, doch nach einer Weile wurden die Küsse fester und leidenschaftlicher. Eine leichte Brise ließ ihre Haare verwehen und das fahle Mondlicht warf kleine Schatten in das Dojo. Doch zwischen den Schatten, unbemerkt und doch leuchtend schön, öffnete sich die kleine Knospe der verlorenen Blume am Boden des Eingangs und stellte eine wunderschöne Blüte zur Schau.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
